Daisuke's, Satoshi's, Dark's, and Krad's Revenge
by MithosYggdrasill0612
Summary: Daisuke, Satoshi, Dark, and Krad are all on the internet. They google D N Angel and find disturbing things there, now they are out to kill those people who did those things. I'm sorry to all those people who like that stuff, I advise you not to read it


Daisuke, Krad, Satoshi, and Dark are totally sick of those fanfics and drawings about them liking each other so they decide to go out and kill each and every one of the authors. (I'll be polite and not use anyone's name I swear. I won't mention anything about anyone's fanfics I swear and if I do, you can send a complaining reply to me and say that you hit me on the head ok?)

Daisuke, Satoshi, Dark, and Krad are online; searching out fanfics about D N Angel…they totally skip because they know what they'll find there. So they Google the subject. They come across many different fanfics, most on They skip the website and find other sites with fan fiction on them. Dark tells them to click on one titled, "Together Forever." so Daisuke clicks on that title…they begin to read it. Satoshi finishes first; he has a sick expression on his face.

Daisuke, Krad, and Dark finish the story too. All of them sit quietly at the computer, all having looks of disgust on their faces. They story was about Daisuke and Satoshi falling in love with each other and later on doing…things…

"Oh my god, what the hell is wrong with this person?" Dark asked.

"Yaoi fans ugh can't stand them!" Krad growled.

"TT-TT wh-why me?" Daisuke was scarred for life.

"That's…that's really disturbing." Satoshi said.

"Let's just look at other ones." Dark suggested. They began searching for stories again. Krad points to one that is titled "To whom that I love." (I'm totally making these titles up ok, that's why they're so lame. Moreover, no I don't write Yaoi stories ok, I've just seen some of them. .0) Daisuke clicks on the story and they all begin to read. They finish. Again, looks of disgust hang on their faces.

"Wh-what the hell I don't even like Krad that much!" Dark exclaimed. In the story Dark and Krad do things too.

"Th-these people must be very lonely!" Krad growled.

"Ah, my innocent mind!" Daisuke was holding his head.

"Ugh, I think I'm going to puke!" Satoshi exclaimed.

The four guys decide to read one last story. They find a story titled "Krad's Fantasy."

Shuddering they decide to read what horrors come up in this story. They finish and they all had turned very pale. "Wh-what the hell?" Krad exclaimed.

"Ah r-rape!" Daisuke exclaimed.

"Who'd ever think he'd do something like that?" Satoshi was the palest of them all.

"Krad's not even like that!" Dark exclaimed.

"Um, heh, let's just look for pictures instead." Daisuke suggested.

"Uh, yeah, that's a good idea." Satoshi agreed. The other two nodded.

Therefore, they search the image search for D N Angel characters. Many cute little pictures come up. A blurry picture comes up and Dark says to look at that one. Daisuke enlarges the picture and it comes up on the screen. It's a picture of Krad and Dark in bed together.

"AAHHH!" Dark screams.

"Oh my god!" Krad falls out of his chair.

"AARGH!" Daisuke and Satoshi scream and hide under the desk. Dark quickly exits the window. They all calm down and look some more. They then find a picture of Satoshi and Daisuke together in the same manner.

"WHY!" Daisuke screams.

"THESE DIRTY LITTLE PEOPLE!" Krad growls.

"HOW CAN THEY THINK THAT WE LIKE EACH OTHER!" Satoshi is yelling.

"AAAHH, THIS IS GETTING OUT OF HAND!" Dark exclaims.

"TH-THAT'S IT I'M SICK OF THIS!" Krad growls and pulls out a rocket launcher. "SATOSHI YOU'RE A COP RIGHT? LOOK UP THESE PEOPLE'S SCREEN NAMES AND TRACK THEIR REAL NAMES DOWN!"

"Right." Satoshi takes out his laptop and gets the screen names of all the people and tracks down the real names of them and their current addresses (yeah I know you probably can't do that but I don't care!)

Satoshi gets the name Bob, Cathy, Stewart, Andy, and Noel. He then gets their addresses. New York, Chicago, San Francisco, Olympia, and Huston. They go to San Francisco first, since it is closer. They dress in black robed cloaks and go to Stewart's house. "Hello?" Stewart answers the door.

"Hello are you the one you made the story "Krad's Fantasy?" Krad asked.

"Uh, yeah, why? Hey you know it's far from Halloween kids." Stewart said.

"Oh, but you're not going to make it to the next Halloween!" Krad laughed. The four dudes pulled their weapons out from under their cloaks. "I'm killing him; it's a story about me!"

"Be my guest, Krad." Dark said. The other two nodded.

"H-hey w-wait…" Stewart didn't finish his sentence before Krad blew him to bits with his rocket launcher. Guts, body parts, and blood were spewed everywhere.

"Mmm, ok I got that out of my system." Krad said.

OK so they move onto the next person, Andy, who lived in Olympia. They find his house. "Hello, can I help you?" He opened his door.

"You're the one who wrote, "To Whom that I Love?" Dark asked.

"Uh yeah I believe so, why?" Andy asked.

"You're going to die now, any last words?" Dark growled angrily, taking out a shotgun.

"Wh-wha…" Dark shot Andy three times one in the head the chest and stomach. Blood flew everywhere. "Bwa ha ha ha ha ha ha haaa!" Dark laughed.

Ok so now the go to Huston where Noel lives. "Yes?"

"Ah hi, you drew this picture and posted it on the internet, no?" Daisuke asked.

"Oh uh yeah, yes I did, may I ask why you're here?" Noel asked.

"Today is your last day on this planet!" Daisuke growled.

"AAhh!" Daisuke took out a grenade, activated it and stuck it in Noel's mouth. There was a blast and guts and body parts and blood went flying everywhere.

OK so two people left right? The four travel to New York where Bob lived. "Can I help you?" Bob answered the door.

"You wrote "Together Forever" right?" Satoshi asked.

"Yeah, why?" Bob questioned.

"Because you write things like that about me, you're going to die." Satoshi said, taking out a shotgun. Bob's eyes widened as Satoshi shot him in the head and chest. Brains and blood spilled everywhere.

Ok so one last person, Cathy who lives in Chicago. She answers. "Uh huh?"

"You drew this picture, did you not?" Krad asked.

"Yeah."

"We won't let you live!" Dark growled. All four took out their weapons and blew her to bits. Blood and guts and brains and other stuff flew everywhere. They were satisfied and went home.

(Ok I have nothing against gay people all right? However, writing about it in the most disgusting way ever isn't my thing ok? Moreover, all four of these people are straight and two of them hate each other's guts ok? I'm sorry anyway. Really, I have nothing against gay people or I wouldn't have gay friends and one who has gay parents ok? Sheesh…)


End file.
